


Двоедушие

by DinLulz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinLulz/pseuds/DinLulz
Summary: О том, как Гэвин пригласил Элайджу в бар.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 2





	Двоедушие

Поздний вечер в Детройте. Солнце уже село, но, несмотря на это, в городе было светло. Улицы затопил неон. Вывески баров, магазинов, некоторые рекламные плакаты отражались в окнах домов и проезжающих машин, освещали редких пешеходов. Свет бил практически отовсюду. Этот город, в отличие от многих его жителей, не спит. Он шумит и светится в своих развлекательных кварталах.

Элайджа смотрел на весь этот свет без энтузиазма. Ему всё это совершенно не нравилось. Оно было каким-то приземлённым и пошлым, но Камски старался не показывать своего отвращения. Гэвин не был дебилом и замечал каждый пустой взгляд и мученический вздох, но игнорировал с мыслью: «он ещё не сбежал, значит, не так уж сильно ему всё это не нравится».

— Знаешь, я был в баре в последний раз, когда учился в университете, — как бы между делом говорит Камски.

— Ну вот и вспомнишь свои студенческие годы, — отвечает Рид.

— Если быть честным, студенчество — не самое лучшее время в моей жизни, — Элайджа переводит взгляд с окна на детектива. — Я помню, было время, когда приходилось спать всего час.

— За ночь? — как-то на автомате спрашивает он.

— За неделю, — спокойно отвечает Камски и вновь отворачивается к окну.

Наконец машина остановилась возле одного из баров. Это был любимый бар Гэвина. Он бывает здесь настолько часто, что ему уже делают скидку как постоянному клиенту, а с барменом они могут общаться едва ли не телепатически. Рид и сам не понимал, почему ему так нравится это место, но оно уже стало таким родным, что кажется, будто так было всегда.

Бар встретил гостей уже привычным для детектива мягким желтоватым светом и запахом курева. Гэвин мог поклясться, что Элайджа недовольно поморщился, когда они вошли, хоть и не видел его лица.

Они сели за любимый стол Рида и молча сидели: Камски, рассматривая убранство; Гэвин, наблюдая за своим спутником. Детектив не мог отделаться от странных ассоциаций, смотря на Элайджу. Вечно прямая спина, вечно некомфортные замкнутые позы, почти всегда чертовски спокойное лицо. Сложно сказать, о чём он думает, если он сам не захочет, чтобы ты знал. Из-за этого всего Гэвин неосознанно сравнивает Камски с его андроидами. Не хочет, но оно как-то само напрашивается. «И сотворил Бог человека по образу Своему, по образу Божию сотворил его…» — вспомнилась цитата из дурацкой, по скромному мнению Рида, книги о религии. Из-за этой ассоциации детектив вспомнил про ещё одну дурацкую книгу о религии.

— Так, значит, Докинз? — прерывает тишину Гэвин.

Элайджа пару секунд недоумённо смотрит на него.

— Так ты загуглил Докинза? — не без интереса спрашивает собеседник.

— Ага. И теперь не могу понять, зачем программисту читать эту ебанистику, — отвечает Рид.

— Сказать честно, я сам не знаю, зачем мне это. В этой книге поднимаются интересные темы, пускай они и бесполезны для меня. Религия — это вообще интересная вещь. Стремление людей верить во что-то большее, чем они сами, во что-то, что уже решило всю их жизнь за них. Слабые люди не хотят верить в себя — они хотят верить во что-то великое. Это даёт людям смысл существования, — спокойно отвечает Камски. Детектив уверен, что, будь Элайджа немного более эмоциональным, это была бы чрезвычайно вдохновлённая и едва ли не восторженная речь. Но Камски не такой человек. — Какова твоя жизненная цель, Гэвин? Знаешь, заветное желание. Может, даже неисполнимое, но ты так страстно этого желаешь, что это даёт тебе толчок жить дальше.

— Не надо мне объяснять, что такое жизненная цель, — недовольно начинает Гэвин. — Моя единственная цель на данный момент — не вылететь с блядской работы.

— Хм. Это довольно похоже на тебя. Но как же мир во всём мире, или путешествия, или, быть может, создание семьи?

— Нахуя этому миру мир? Но если рассуждать в таких масштабах, то я хочу, чтобы все сдохли. Это, пожалуй, лучший исход для всех.

Вдруг к столу наконец-то подходит официант, принося с собой какой-то дешёвый виски и два стакана. Рид лишь кивает ему, провожает взглядом и разливает пойло по стаканам, пододвигая один из них Камски. Тот лишь подозрительно смотрит на стакан, но ничего не говорит.

— А какова твоя цель, Камски? — отпив из стакана, спрашивает детектив.

— Многие люди, выбирая цель жизни совершенно не задумываются, что будет, когда они исполнят свою мечту. Так зацикливаются на достижении цели, что не думают о том, что будет после. После кто-то может найти себе новую цель, а кто-то нет…

— Так, я, блять, уже давно понял, что ты отлично увиливаешь от прямых вопросов. Но давай серьёзно, — слегка раздражённо отвечает Гэвин.

— Ну, Гэвин, ты же детектив. Ответь на свой вопрос, и я скажу, выгонят ли тебя с работы, — спокойно, но с вызовом бросает Элайджа.

Рид смотрит на собеседника. И, пожалуй, его цель действительно кажется очевидной.

— Ты отучился в университете на отлично, создал первую машину, прошедшую этот сраный тест, название которого я не помню, и основал Киберлайф, — потом детектив немного задумался. — Неужели твоей целью было служение на благо блядского человечества?

— Нет. Я просто хотел основать компанию по производству андроидов. И да, я сделал это. Первое время было очень приятно: всё это заслуженное внимание, все эти деньги. Но потом я осознал, что мне некуда стремиться дальше, а людей я никогда и не любил, поэтому всё это начало меня ужасно утомлять. Так должно было случиться.

— Ну, тогда давай выпьем за отсутствие жизненной цели и, соответственно, проёбывание жизни в никуда, — поднимая стакан, предлагает Гэвин.

— Прекрасный тост, — Камски тоже поднимает стакан, и они чокаются. Элайджа едва ли не за один глоток выпивает всё виски. А потом недовольно морщится. — Отвратительное пойло.

Рид на это лишь ухмыляется. Гэвин видел у Камски какой-то дорогущий виски дома. Бутылка открыта, но была почти полной и, видимо, допита будет только через много лет.

— Значит, в студенческие годы ты шлялся по барам, м? — смотря на то, как Элайджа подливает себе виски, спросил детектив.

— Не совсем. Я был слишком занят, чтобы ходить по барам. Но однажды друг друга знакомого приглашал кучу людей на чьё-то там совершеннолетие. И меня тоже пригласили, о чём потом сильно пожалели. Я не очень-то адекватно себя веду, когда напиваюсь. Говорю, что думаю, и не думаю, что говорю. В общем, облил их всех дерьмом. На самом деле я не помнил, что было той ночью, но мне показали видео. И, о боже, как я был горд. Я говорил: «Простите, я не хотел. Мне нельзя пить, такого больше не повторится». А в душе я был горд. И до сих пор горд. Наверное, той ночью чья-то жизнь пошла под откос из-за меня, но мне плевать, — Камски улыбался, говоря всё это. И Рид просто молчал и вслушивался в каждое его слово. — Как бы я ни был горд, я пообещал себе больше не пить, потому что от этого одни проблемы. Но технически сегодня ты потащил меня выпить, так что, если что, не обижайся. Хотя, вряд ли тебя действительно обидят мои слова.

— Пф, конечно, нет, — Гэвин не сразу пришёл в себя, но силы ответить-таки нашёл. Это не было нужно, но, похоже, правда что-то изменило.

Очевидно, Элайджу очень вдохновил такой ответ. И он перестал сковывать себя какими-то рамками. Теперь он без стеснения просто пил ту бодягу, которую ему подали. Перестал высокомерно фыркать, расслабился в кресле и, кажется, просто получал удовольствие. Детектив не до конца понимал, как на это реагировать. Но это никак не мешало и явно не было чем-то плохим, поэтому он смирился и пытался адаптироваться к новым условиям.

— Знаешь, у меня столько денег, что я могу купить чёртову Африку, — допивая уже неизвестно какой по счёту стакан, начал Камски. — Я могу снять себе любую шлюху в любом клубе. Но зачем мне шлюхи, если есть ты?

Гэвин даже подавился виски от такого заявления. Он правда не знал, как на это реагировать, но злиться почему-то не хотелось.

— Будь мы оба трезвыми, я бы врезал тебе, — не найдя других вариантов, отвечает Рид.

— Конечно врезал бы, — ухмыляется собеседник. — У тебя вообще проблемы с гневом, ты не замечал? Но знаешь, как говорил один человек: «В тебе гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь. Не только боль и гнев, но и доброта, я чувствую. Когда ты сможешь добраться до этого — с твоей силой никому не справиться. Даже мне,» — а потом Камски замолчал, что-то обдумывая. — По-моему, я уже напился. Никогда в здравом уме не стал бы цитировать Профессора Икс. Тем более, из того гейского фильма. Ты вообще видел тот фильм? Он такой гейский… Никогда в жизни не посмотрел бы этот фильм, если бы не согруппница, которая ко мне подкатывала. Такой тупой и забавный фильм. Да там все фильмы такие. Уж я-то знаю, я смотрел. Не до конца понимаю зачем смотрел, но они все такие… Душевные? А ещё тупые и забавные.

Детектив просто смотрел на собеседника. Элайджа никогда не был таким искренним. Никогда так не жестикулировал и не говорил такие слова. Он стал похож на человека. Обычного парня, с какими обычно общался Гэвин. Так было приятно слушать о обычных человеческих увлечениях. Не о напыщенных чтениях книг или о какой-то умной ерунде. А о чём-то тупом и забавном.

— Так к такому придурку как ты кто-то подкатывал? — действительно заинтересованно спросил Рид.

— Да, понимаю твой интерес. Эта девчонка была студенткой по обмену. Она была жутко приставучей, громкой и общительной. Стереотипный экстраверт и оптимист. Она могла пересказать тебе всю свою жизнь от рождения до планов на будущее. По какой-то неизвестной мне причине я приглянулся ей, и она пригласила меня посмотреть этот чёртов фильм. А потом я посмотрел всю серию этих фильмов. И, сказать честно, мне понравилось. Мы с ней ходили и обсуждали эти фильмы. Она, наверное, стала моим первым другом, если так вообще можно сказать. Но потом год кончился, и она уехала на родину. Больше мы не общались. Мне не было грустно, я был слишком занят своими делами. Как и всегда, впрочем, — Камски посмотрел на бутылку виски. — Так вот, я же говорил о своих деньгах. Я оплачу это отвратное пойло и мы разъедемся.

Гэвину вдруг стало как-то… тоскливо? Он почему-то не хотел заканчивать этот вечер. Всё это было чертовски приятно, и Риду правда нравилось слушать Камски. Наверное, впервые в жизни он не хотел, чтобы тот заткнулся и никогда больше не открывал свой поганый рот.

— Эй, знаешь что, Камски? — неожиданно даже для себя начинает детектив. — А поехали ко мне, тут всё равно ближе.

Элайджа ненадолго задумался. Почему-то Гэвин думал, что Камски просто подбирает слова, как бы его покрасивее послать. Ведь в отеле его ждёт его ненаглядная Хлоя, а дома у Рида его ждёт только одна противная рожа и похмелье.

— Знаешь, я давно хотел посмотреть на твой бомжатник. Всегда было интересно, насколько у тебя там помойка, — беззаботно ответил собеседник.

Детектив на это лишь усмехнулся.

До дома Гэвина они доехали почти в полной тишине.

Квартира была маленькой, и, да, там был срач. Рид совершенно не следил за своим жилищем. Дам он не водил, друзей у него не было. К тому же он коп, поэтому и сам дома бывает недостаточно часто, чтобы хотеть всё прибрать.

— Будь я твоей девушкой, я бы даже порог не переступил, — скидывая со стула одежду и садясь, сказал Элайджа.

— Мне ахуеть как повезло, что ты не девушка, — проходя в комнату, ответил детектив. — Будешь спать со мной или побрезгуешь?

— Я мог побрезговать вообще спать в этой помойке. А уж спать с тобой в одной кровати — это пустяки. Не единожды этот смертельный номер проворачивал, — всё так же беззаботно отвечал Камски.

— Тогда поднимай свою задницу с моего стула и пошли в спальню спать на моей кровати, — приказным тоном объявил Гэвин.

— Как скажете, детектив Рид.

Рид привык один спать на своей двуспалке. Под утро приходить домой с ночного дежурства и, не раздеваясь, падать на кровать, не боясь встретиться с полом. Сегодня был хороший вечер, и детектив с удовольствием разделит свою постель в своём доме со своим… С Камски. Было до чертей непривычно быть дома не одному. Может, ему даже понравится.

Элайджа лёг на край кровати, явно всё ещё чувствуя себя лишним в чужой обители. Гэвин ничего не сказал, ложась с другого края. Уж кому как ни ему знать это чувство, когда находишься на чужой территории.

Рид задумался, анализируя прошедший вечер. В голову ничего не приходило, кроме, пожалуй: «Отличный вечер. Если бы сегодня сбила машина — было бы даже не жаль».

Он так увлёкся своими мыслями, что не заметил, как Камски уснул под боком. И теперь детектив вспомнил, что ни разу не видел Элайджу спящим. Чёртов умник всегда засыпал позже и просыпался раньше, оставляя Гэвина на попечение своим куклам.

Если бы Камски был андроидом, Рид бы сказал, что все события сегодняшнего вечера — блядская девиация. Но Элайджа не андроид. И сегодня Гэвин ощутил это в полной мере.


End file.
